The outer sole of a person's footwear can hold numerous bacteria. These bacteria are picked up by, for examples, contact with animal waste while walking outdoors, contact with bacteria on the floor of a public restroom, and contact with bacteria on the floor of public places such as grocery stores and doctor's offices. Bacteria picked up on one's shoes can be tracked into a residence and transferred to that residence, which can lead to infections. The problem is especially acute for residences where small children live, who spend time crawling on the floor after visitors have tracked in bacteria from outside the home.
Accordingly, there is a need for a disinfectant for the outer soles of people's footwear. For purposes of the following description, “footwear” includes any outer covering for feet, such as shoes, boots, and sandals, whether used by a human or by an animal such as a household pet.